NCIS LA what if
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: What would've happened if they didn't know about the bank job and Kensi just happened to be there and ended up getting shot? What if she was in danger? And if she was left there bleeding to death? Rated T unsure. contains violence and death
1. Chapter 1

The bank was held at gunpoint as the masked men burst in. Kensi span on the spot to face them as they tell them to "get on the round". They all got down and she pulled out her gun as she span on the floor knocking one of the men off their feet. She hopped to her feet and pointed her gun at them.

'Federal agent! Put your guns down!'

One of them moved towards her and grabbed her from behind.

The rest of the team where gathered in the office looking at information on their case.

'Where's Kensi?'

'I dunno; sorry'

'Mr Callen there is currently a bank robbery going on in the bank on the opposite side of the road'

'That's FBI jurisdiction'

'Yes but I just thought you might want to know'

He shrugged it off.

Kensi pulled the mask from the man behind her and elbowed him in the face. They moved back and pointed their guns once again at her. One fired three shots into her and she fell backwards to the ground. He pulled his mask back on and ran to the back of the bank with the other two. Kensi lay there on the bank floor with her blood pooling around her and into her clothing. Her eyes were fluttering and her body was daring her to sleep while her brain was telling her not to.

The police arrived quickly and saw her and called an ambulance instantaneously. An officer knelt by her side and put pressure on her wounds. He noticed her ID at her hip. He opened it.

'Well agent Blye, you got yourself into a pickle didn't you?'

'I need you to do something for me'

'What is it?'

'My back pocket; there's a letter…go into the big warehouse across the road. Give the letter to G Callen'

'I'll get someone to take this'

'No you take it. Don't tell him anything. Just give him it and leave. He'll understand'

He took the letter out of her pocket and called another officer over to look after her. But before anything much else could happen her eyes closed and the air left her body. People tried reviving her but had no luck. She'd gone.

He crossed the road and got to the warehouse and opened the door where an officer stood.

'ID please'

He showed the ID and told him that he'd been told to deliver something personally. He was allowed access and he went over to the office amazed at the sight he saw.

'Hey who let you in here?'

'A woman told me to give this to a G Callen'

'That's me'

He passed it over and left.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear G_

_I thought this may clarify some things for you. _

_Have you ever heard the phrase __**love at first sight**__? Well I think it's possible and likely to happen. From the first moment I laid eyes on you; I fell in love. I love you G. Nothing will ever change that. We were meant to be. I've always loved you for all the time I've known you. And I'll always love you until the end of time. Don't you forget that for one minute. _

_Sam, Eric, Nate, they were all like brothers to me. I could depend on them no matter what and I could depend on them for almost anything. Although secrets don't seem to be one of the things I __**can**__ trust them with._

_Hetty was like the parent I never had. She looked after me when I was down. She cheered me up; made me laugh. Told me off when I was in the wrong and despised almost my entire wardrobe._

This part made him smile slightly before he continued reading.

_But you… …you're the pinwheel in my life. You hold it together. Without you I would most likely be dead before now. So thank you for that. Thank you for being there for me. But nothing could have told you about the unavoidable. When, where, why. Nothing could've told you this. Not until afterwards. And nothing could've stopped it from happening. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. I'm sorry. I hope you feel the same about me. If not then just discard this letter and never return to it. Just remember what I say; you are a valuable asset to the team. They'd be nowhere without you, they'd be lost. You hold them together. So even after I'm gone you have to keep doing that. NO MATTER WHAT. You have to promise me this. Even if you don't feel the same. Please; swear on your grave that you will. Just…_

_By the time you get to this point in the letter it'll probably be spread across the news…you couldn't have prevented it. I'm sorry. _

_I love you. _

_Kensi_

He put the letter down and switched on the news.

'Here at American Express was the most extreme bank robbery we have seen in years. Three armed robbers stormed the building taking three grand and killing special agent Kensi Blye of NCIS…'

He couldn't listen anymore. He just sank to the floor eyes wide. Sam burst in.

'G, we got a problem. G? What's the matter?'

'Kensi' he whispered

'What?'

He saw the news on and turned it up.

'Special agent Kensi Blye was seen tackling the armed robbers before being overpowered, shot and killed'

'G'

'Wait a minute…what's this…agent Blye is alive'

G looked up hope spreading over his face.

'Go G, I'll sort out the problem'

'Thanks Sam'

He raced out and to the bank where Kensi was being loaded into the back of the ambulance.

'Kensi!'

He rushed to her side.

'I read your letter. Number one; I could've prevented it. Two; I feel the same I just didn't know you did. And three; I swear'

A grin crossed her face before her eyes flickered closed and the ambulance doors shut and they sped of into the distance to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO WEEKS LATER

Kensi swarmed into NCIS headquaters.

'Hello, people. It is so nice to be back!'

'Er? Who are you?'

'Good question. I could ask you the same'

Just then in came Callen.

'Hey babe. How was your time off?'

'Good G, thanks'

'I still can't believe they shot you! Who would shoot someone as brilliant as you'

'Save it for at home Agent Callen and you Agent Blye'

'You're Agent Blye?'

'That's me. And you are?'

'Marty Deeks. Dom's replacement'

'What? Hetty...'

'I'm sorry, Agent Blye, but we needed a replacement and he's a liason with LAPD'

'Okay Hetty'

They heard a wolf whistle from above and headed up.

'Kensi!' Eric said 'How you doin'?'

'Good thanks Eric'

They hugged and Eric proceeded to tell them about the case.

'We have a dead petty officer. Shot on a boat. Thing is, boat doesn't belong to him. I'm running it now. It should come back any minute'

At that the computer beeped and he pressed a few buttons bringing up a face on the screen.

'Gibbs!'

'Who?' Deeks said

'Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. Washington DC'

'What did the probie do this time?'

'Mr Franks. So glad you could come'

'Yeah I got that. Now what did the probie do?'

'His boat was found with a murdered petty officer on it'

'That keeps happenin''

'What do you mean?'

'This happened before. Two petty officers dead on one of his boats. The boat was a gift to me and the officers were found dead in Washington'


End file.
